Juste avant l'obscurité
by leelax
Summary: Ce texte raconte l'histoire d'un sacrifice. Celui d'un garçon d'à peine 17 ans, décidé à rompre avec les horreurs de Voldemort. C'est l'histoire d'un terrible secret entre un Sang-Pur, promis à un grand avenir et son serviteur, un elfe de maison. Voici l'histoire du sacrifice de Regulus Black, tel que je l'imagine...crédits : univers et personnages appartiennent à JKR


Il n'était plus très loin à présent. Il l'avait trouvé. Cela lui avait pris des mois, mais il l'avait enfin trouvé. Regulus soupira devant l'entrée de la caverne. Cet endroit suintait la magie noire et il apparut au jeune garçon de dix-sept ans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, y avait enfermé la partie la plus sombre de lui-même. Une partie de son âme.

- Maître, supplia Kreattur en tremblant, maître Regulus pitié, pitié pour le pauvre Kreattur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kreattur, répondit la voix grave et douce de Regulus, il ne t'arrivera rien, j'y veillerai, lui sourit-il.

- Maître…prononça l'elfe en ouvrant des yeux exorbités par l'incompréhension.

Le jeune homme sortit la réplique du médaillon de la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il le contempla un long moment alors que son elfe couinait nerveusement à la vue de l'objet scintillant. Regulus n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait plus peur depuis le soir où Kreattur était apparu transi et en proie à une crise de panique. Contrairement aux autres membres de sa famille, l'adolescent avait une profonde affection pour son serviteur. Après tout, n'avait-il pas veillé sur lui toute sa vie ? Il adressa un sourire confiant à Kreattur avant de souffler d'une voix toujours aussi douce, totalement dénuée de la moindre trace de terreur.

- Kreattur, je veux que tu me promettes une chose, annonça-t-il en plongeant ses iris sombres dans les yeux globuleux de l'elfe qui avait toutes les peines du monde à détacher son regard du médaillon, Kreattur regarde-moi ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix plus ferme alors que son serviteur déglutissait bruyamment, quand nous serons dans la caverne, si à un moment donné je t'ordonne de partir sans moi, je veux que tu le fasses, sans discuter.

- Partir sans le maître ? Répéta Kreattur laconiquement comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris, d'accord.

- Je t'interdis également de parler à quiconque de ce qu'il se passera ce soir, continua Regulus, tu ne dois jamais raconter ni à ma mère, ni à Sirius ni à qui que ce soit de la famille ce que je vais faire, même si on t'interroge, même si on te menace, tu ne devras jamais révéler à la famille Black ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire ensemble tu as compris Kreattur ?

- Ne rien dire aux Blacks, ne rien dire à propos de la caverne à la famille du maître, répéta Kreattur en s'inclinant, entendu maître.

- Enfin Kreattur, s'il advenait que j'échoue, ce sera à toi de détruire le médaillon, articula lentement l'adolescent, tu devras trouver le moyen de détruire ce qu'il contient.

- Détruire le médaillon, répéta Kreattur en adressant à son maître un regard interrogateur, Kreattur fera tout ce que maître Regulus lui ordonnera de faire, Kreattur n'existe que pour servir la très noble et très ancienne famille Black.

- C'est bien Kreattur, approuva Regulus dans un soupir de soulagement en se retournant vers l'entrée de la caverne, à présent marche devant et guide-moi, je veux que tu me montres l'endroit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tient à garder secret.

Avec un couinement plaintif, l'elfe ouvrit la marche et obéît à son maître en dépit de sa violente envie de prendre la fuite. Regulus, regretta de l'avoir emmené, il y avait quelque chose de profondément cruel à faire revivre ça à Kreattur, mais avait-il d'autres choix ? Kreattur était le seul être vivant à pouvoir déjouer les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il aurait aimé pouvoir épargner son serviteur, mais l'elfe était essentiel. Regulus espérait qu'il le comprendrait et parviendrait à lui pardonner. Alors qu'il avançait dans l'ombre, tenant fermement la main de son serviteur, sa baguette éclairant faiblement les parois poisseuses et grises de la caverne, cette pensée lui arracha un sourire amère. Elle était en totale contradiction avec l'endoctrinement prôné par sa famille depuis des générations. Mieux valait les laisser dans l'ignorance, pensa le jeune adolescent en avançant d'un pas calme et mesuré, mieux valait qu'ils restent tous persuadés pour leur sécurité qu'il était toujours un fervent défenseur de l'Idéologie du Sang et un fidèle Mangemort. S'il venait à révéler ses véritables opinions, ils seraient tous pris pour cible. Y compris Sirius.

« Sirius » murmura-t-il dans l'ombre. Cela faisait trois ans maintenant que son frère s'était enfui de la maison. Il avait seize ans alors, et Regulus seulement quatorze. Il était parti un matin, à grands cris, jurant qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, qu'ils ne le reverraient jamais. Regulus avait vu sa mère crier et pleurer, son père s'enfermer dans son bureau. Lui était resté en haut des marches du grand escaliers. Il l'avait regardé, impassible. Sirius avait levé les yeux vers lui, ses yeux si particuliers, d'un gris intense et s'était quelques instants alors que leur mère s'accrochait à son bras. « Tu es un Black, tu ne peux pas partir comme bon te semble, tu dois te conduire de la manière dont ton rang l'exige et faire ce qui est bon pour ta famille ! La famille c'est ce qui doit passer avant toute le reste ! » Autant de paroles en l'air face à la personnalité de Sirius, avait-il songé alors. Son frère, si beau, si brillant, mais tellement rebelle l'avait regardé et la haine farouche qu'il vouait à sa famille s'était légèrement voilée alors qu'ils se dévisageaient. Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus pourtant. Ils n'avaient jamais été des « frères ». Le frère de Sirius, celui qu'il s'était choisi, c'était James Potter. Pas Regulus.

Ce n'était pas James cependant qui se trouvait là, mais bel et bien lui, l'insignifiant cadet qui n'avait su récolter que le mépris du Grand Sirius Black. Et pourtant, alors qu'il était bien loin et qu'il ne se préoccupait nullement de lui, Regulus songeait à assurer également sa sécurité. Il le protégeait aussi en s'emparant de l'Horcruxe. Mais Sirius ne le saurait certainement jamais. Lui qui avait eu pourtant raison dès le début. Avec amertume, Regulus songea que si Sirius était resté plus longtemps au Square Grimmaud, peut-être qu'il ne se serait jamais laissé influencer par Bella. Il aurait peut-être eu davantage le courage d'être lui-même. Au lieu de ça, il avait attendu jusqu'à ce jour pour oser le devenir. Triste bilan d'une vie gâchée, soupira-t-il, avant que son serviteur ne lui lâche soudainement la main.

- Maître ? L'interrompit la voix de Kreattur en l'arrachant à ses pensées amères, voyez Kreattur n'a pas mentit, Kreattur a conduit le maître là où il le désirait, chuchota le serviteur apeuré, regardez la barque est ici.

- Je ne vois rien pourtant, pesta-t-il en relevant sa baguette, _Lumnos Maxima!_ Lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

Soudain, la lumière envahit l'espace et le jeune homme eût le souffle coupé en voyant la taille des lieux. Jamais il n'avait imaginé un endroit aussi vaste. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait songé à toutes les éventualités. Si la moitié du récit arraché à Kreattur, avec force de patience et de persuasion, était vrai, ils auraient toutes les peines du monde à regagner la rive quand se serait fait. Réprimant un frisson en pensant à la quantité de créatures malfaisantes qui dormaient pour l'instant dans les eaux du lac, Regulus prit une longue inspiration et grimpa dans la barque.

- Kreattur appela-t-il, alors que l'elfe observait l'embarcation terrorisé, je suis désolé de t'imposer tout cela, mais tu dois me suivre, je te l'ordonne, dit-il avec un profond dégoût de lui-même face à la torture qu'il imposait à cette pauvre créature.

- Ou…oui maître, Kre…Kreattur ne vit que…que pour servir….la Noble et Très ancienne maison des….des Blacks, répondit-il d'une voix chevrotante en grimpant avec difficulté dans la barque.

- Tout ira Kreattur, tenta de le rassurer Regulus, je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, tu as ma parole.

Cette promesse ne suffit pas à rassurer Kreattur qui se terra dans un coin de la frêle embarcation en lançant des regards épouvantés de tous les côtés. Regulus soupira et lança le sortilège qui fit avancer la barque jusqu'au centre du lac, en direction du tertre qui abritait l'objet honni, secret de l'immortalité du Mage Noir. Le jeune adolescent prit une longue inspiration. Il était hors de question qu'il tortura ce pauvre Kreattur comme l'avait fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Regulus regarda l'elfe qui le dévisageait avec inquiétude et lui adressa un sourire qu'il espérait confiant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. La peur le gagna alors, et s'intensifia à mesure que la barque s'approchait de la petite île. Chaque mètre gagné, le rapprochait du terme de son existence.

En admettant qu'il arrive à s'emparer du médaillon, en admettant que Kreattur trouve le moyen de surmonter ses angoisses et qu'il parvienne à transplaner, il était encore trop faible pour transporter un jeune sorcier de dix-sept ans et un objet imprégné de magie noire emprisonnant la partie d'une âme mutilée. Une âme particulièrement nocive. Seul Kreattur avait les moyens de s'enfuir de ce lieu de cauchemar. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pensé à protéger l'endroit et de multiples sortilèges empêchaient toute tentative de fuite par transplanage. Mais le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, le descendant de l'illustre Salazar Serpentard, n'avait songé un seul instant aux créatures magiques quand il avait conçu cet endroit. Kreattur en était la preuve vivante. Certes cela lui avait demandé un effort qui avait failli le terrasser. Mais il avait survécu. Cependant, il était fort peu probable qu'il puisse transplaner avec Regulus. Un léger tremblement alors envahit lentement son corps. Une petite voix perfide lui souffla dans le secret de sa conscience qu'il pouvait toujours partir. Il pouvait toujours fuir, très loin, prévenir Dumbledore et Sirius et se cacher quelque part en attendant la fin de cette guerre. La fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa respiration devînt heurtée, alors que la barque filait sur l'onde calme et noire. Il pouvait demander à Kreattur de l'emmener tout de suite. La magie de l'elfe le permettait. Il serait épuisé après un effort pareil, mais il s'en remettrait.

Non ! Se sermonna Regulus. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède à sa peur. La peur, c'était comme ça que Voldemort dominait la communauté sorcière. Il devait se montrer fort, digne et aller jusqu'au bout de sa tâche. Personne ne saurait pourtant ce qu'il avait fait. Pendant un instant, la pensée de sa mère attrista le jeune homme. Walburga Black avait déjà perdu son mari et renié l'un de ses fils. Après cette nuit, il n'aurait plus d'enfant. Il allait mourir, pensa-t-il en contemplant l'eau calme. Il allait mourir, se répéta-t-il mentalement en tentant de contrôler les tremblements dans son corps et l'affolement de son cœur. Il allait mourir et personne ne le saurait.

Le grincement sourd de la barque accostant sur le monticule de terre le fit sursauter. Saisissant Kreattur avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, Regulus enjamba l'embarcation et déposa le serviteur sur le sol grisâtre. Celui-ci regarda le bassin mis en place par le mage noir et déglutis bruyamment :

- Pour aider le maître Regulus, Kreattur va le faire, pépia-t-il d'une voix stridente, Kreattur peut recommencer à boire le poison du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Non ! Protesta Regulus les yeux fixés sur le bassin d'un blanc laiteux alors que la caverne répercutait l'écho de sa voix, non Kreattur je te l'interdis, c'est à moi de le faire.

- Mais…mais maître ! protesta faiblement l'elfe en arborant une expression d'horreur.

Regulus lui adressa un regard sévère pour le dissuader d'en dire davantage. Sa résolution ne tenait qu'à un fil, pas question de laisser son serviteur le faire chanceler. Kreattur étouffa alors un cri épouvanté et dévisagea l'adolescent avec un mélange de douleur et de consternation. Il avait compris, pensa Regulus. Kreattur avait enfin comprit ce que cette décision signifiait.

- Kreattur, dit Regulus d'un ton calme en s'approchant du bassin souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai ordonné de faire.

- Oui maître, souffla le pauvre elfe d'une voix morte de chagrin.

Avec un hochement de tête pour sceller leur accord, Regulus s'approcha. A première vue, la potion ressemblait à de l'eau, bien qu'elle eût des reflets argentés qui ne trompèrent pas le jeune homme sur la nature réelle du liquide. Un gobelet était disposé là. Prenant une lente inspiration et en mettant sa frayeur en sourdine, Regulus plongea le gobelet dans le bassin étincelant. « Pour la victoire » pensa-t-il en contemplant les eaux du lac encore tranquille pour l'instant. Il but d'un trait le contenu du verre.

La douleur le foudroya sur place. Poussant un cri, Regulus sentit le liquide brûlant lui déchirer la gorge et les entrailles. Le souffle court il s'effondra sur le sol.

- Maître Regulus ! Pleura Kreattur en se précipitant vers lui.

- En…encore, articula-t-il le corps brûlant d'une douleur insoutenable.

- Non maître…non ! Pleura Kreattur horrifié.

- Je…je…t'ordonne…de….me faire…boire …tout, parvînt-il, au prix d'un immense effort, à formuler.

Après quoi tout devînt soudainement atroce et terrifiant. Regulus sentait son corps se déchirer et craquer sous l'effet de la potion. Son esprit, vagabonda dans les souvenirs les plus terribles. Les fureurs de sa mère lorsqu'elle le battait, l'instabilité mentale de Bella, les colères de Sirius. Regulus revivait les pires moments de sa vie alors que chaque parcelle de son corps paraissait se dissoudre dans une souffrance lancinante. Et régulièrement, Kreattur forçait le barrage de ses lèvres et l'obligeait à ingurgiter l'affreux liquide. Alors sa douleur redoublait, gagnait en fureur et ses souvenirs prenaient la forme de ses pires cauchemars. Regulus crut mourir, mais non, Kreattur, continuait à l'abreuver, lui enfonçant le gobelet dans la gorge où se déversait le liquide douceâtre. Encore et encore. Et son corps craquait, brûlait, éclatait en une souffrance inimaginable qui lui coupait jusqu'à l'envie de hurler. Il entendit les pleurs horrifiés de l'elfe qui continuait inexorablement sa tâche ingrate, les larmes tombant sur son visage d'adolescent après avoir dégringolé de celui disgracieux de la créature.

- Maître…oh mon pauvre maître Regulus ! Se lamentait-il en lui emplissant une nouvelle fois la gorge.

Son serviteur finit par laisser tomber son gobelet avec soulagement. Alors Regulus, dans un dernier soubresaut de lucidité, lui tendit le médaillon. Il montra du bout du doigt, incapable de parler, le faux Horcruxe que l'elfe plaça dans le bassin après s'être emparé de l'autre médaillon. Soulagé, Regulus s'approcha alors en rampant de l'eau noirâtre. Il avait soif…tellement soif.

- NON ! Hurla Kreattur en s'accrochant à la jambe de son maître pour tenter de l'en empêcher, maître Regulus ne doit pas, le maître sait ce qu'il y a dans l'eau. Pitié maître Regulus ! S'époumona l'elfe avant d'étouffer son cri dans un gargouillis grotesque.

Regulus ne comprenait pas. Il n'écoutait pas. Le chassant d'un coup de pied, Regulus commença à s'abreuver pour étancher sa soif insupportable. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux remous de l'onde qui arrachèrent des suffocations de frayeur à Kreattur. Il devait boire, c'était la seule chose qui lui importait. Kreattur pleura, cria, tenta de le ramener la barque qui était partie rejoindre l'autre rive, quand le sortilège du jeune maître s'était estompé. Suffoquant de peur et de douleur, Kreattur tenta de raisonner son maître alors que les choses mortes dans l'eau commençaient à émerger. Ils venaient les chercher pour les attirer au fonds. L'elfe le savait. C'est alors que maître Regulus les vit. La crise de délire s'apaisait enfin quand il réalisa qu'ils étaient encerclés.

- Krea..Kreattur, articula lentement Regulus couché au bord de l'eau, les yeux rivés sur les corps maigres et effrayants qui approchaient en gémissant de lui.

- Maître ? Croassa l'elfe en se précipitant vers lui pour approcher son visage du sien.

- Souviens-toi, dit Regulus, pas…pas un mot…à personne de ma famille…détruis le médaillon…détruis ce qu'il contient, articula-t-il d'une voix faible, maintenant….va-t-en…laisse-moi ici.

- Maître Regulus ! Implora Kreattur alors que les Inferii n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre d'eux.

Regulus n'eût cependant pas besoin de se répéter. Serrant le médaillon pour lequel il avait donné sa vie dans la main de son serviteur, il le repoussa brutalement, en y laissant ses dernières forces, alors que les premières mains glacées l'attrapaient pour l'entraîner dans l'eau. Kreattur hurla et pleura en même temps mais avec un soulagement indicible, Regulus le vit disparaître. Il réussirait, pensa-t-il alors que l'eau glacée lui arracha une grimace de douleur, il trouverait le moyen tôt ou tard de se débarrasser de l'Horcruxe. Voldemort ne serait plus invincible, et alors…alors il pourrait être vaincu, songea le jeune adolescent tandis que l'eau commençait à emplir sa gorge. Son dernier battement de cœur porta l'espoir insensé de voir alors son frère réussir à survivre. « Sirius » songea Regulus en fermant les yeux, après quoi…tout devînt noir.


End file.
